


Standing in the Shadows

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: OW drabble.





	Standing in the Shadows

He stands in the shadows, hidden from prying eyes, alert, aware, poised for action. 

Vigilant.

Focused. 

Patient.

He barely blinks, he scarcely breathes.

Motionless.

Silent. 

His gaze flickers, appraising each sound, evaluating each movement.

Determined.

Unyielding. 

He stands in the shadows. Darkness covers him, obscurity conceals him. Unnoticed. Invisible. 

His town will be defended. Shielded. Secured. 

But not at the cost of his own life.

He stands apart, but not alone. One of seven.

Peacekeepers.

Friends.

Brothers.

His job is clear, his status certain. 

Protecting.

Protected. 

He stands in the shadows, hidden from prying eyes, alert, aware, poised for action.


End file.
